


My Forever and Promise

by miraculous_anii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, chat’s smutty hahahaa, don’t teachers just suck, sin - Freeform, sorry if I suck, two dorks, uhh like a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_anii/pseuds/miraculous_anii
Summary: After Adrien has a horrible day, he goes to the girl who holds his heart, Marinette. He expects sweet words and hugs but gets something sweeter;))





	My Forever and Promise

**Author's Note:**

> hii ! This is my first fic so pls don’t roast me. Being the dipshit I am, of course i chose to write smut first. Hope you like it:)

Chat didn’t know what he wanted. Or why he had gone out in the first place. The only thing he knew was that the butterflies in his stomach doubled as soon as he landed on the familiar railing. As soon as he landed he felt that he should leave. He’d been here a million times and for some reason he felt out of space at this moment. He could of called Nino or gone out to find Ladybug, but he ended up here. He kept replaying today over and over again no matter how hard he tried to think of anything else.

Earlier that Day

He was driven to school as he normally was and walked up to Nino and his other friends. “Hey Nino,” Adrien said and put on his best smile, despite how miserable he felt. He had been having restless nights, thinking about every small detail of his life. How his father ignored him more day by day, having to do shoots that he didn’t enjoy, if he was ever going to able to make his own decisions, and most of all her. Well, them. He had always been in love with Ladybug, but his love for her decreased as his liking for Mari increased. He tried to ignore it, the way his heart fluttered as the sight of Marinette, or how he’d blush at her laugh and the smile she’d shoot him everyday in class. He started to visit her as Chat, hoping that he’d learn more about her. This only made his liking for the blue-eyed girl increase. Chat learned so much about her and basically knew more about her than Alya did. They talked to each other about insecurities and things that bothered them, while sometimes they messed around playing video games (and yes Mari absolutely DESTROYED him every time) and talking about their unrequited love. When she told him that he was her best friend, that was where the problem started. Not that he was her best friend, he absolutely loved that, the problem was that he wanted more. Ever since then, he took note of her small details and it tugged his heart in every direction. 

“Sup dude, did you hear about what that new teacher did?” They recently got a new teacher in Physics, one of his favorite subjects, but not anymore. The new teacher’s name was Mr.Birchden but everyone called him Mr.Bitchden because, well, it was self explanatory. “No, what happened?” Adrien responded. “He suspended a student yesterday for using the bathroom before class, apparently ‘You have to ask even before class, that is classified as out of area and is absolutely unacceptable!!’ He’s such a pain in the ass, I bet he’s gonna purposely give me an F just because.” Nino said in an overdramatic voice. Adrien laughed at his attempt to mimic Mr.Birchden’s weird awkward voice. His friends often let him to forget about everything since he was so caught up in laughing.

In the distance Mari walked up to school to see Adrien laughing with Nino. She smiled to herself at the sight and walked up to them. Over time, Adrien and Mari became close friends and she was starting to get over her crush on him, since she wanted to focus on herself and definitely not because a certain cat was sneaking his way into her heart. “Hi guys!” she said as they turned to face her. A blush bloomed across Adrien’s face and Nino turned to Mari right after sending Adrien an all-knowing smirk. “I have to use the bathroom real quick, I’ll be right back,” Nino quickly said and ran off leaving Mari and Adrien alone. “So, how are things at home?” Mari asked knowing that it wasn’t the warmest place but wanted to show that she cared about him. “Uhh things are alright.” Wow. What a liar. And right to your best friend’s face. “How are things coming along at the bakery. It was pretty busy last time I went there,” Adrien acknowledged trying to change the subject. “Yea it is really busy but it’s —“ Ring Ring. The bell went off so they headed inside side by side.

The day went by slowly and was nearly over. “Worst part of the day, Mr.Bitc— I mean Mr.Birchden’s class,” Mari said as she caught up to Adrien in the hallway. Adrien gave her a small smile as they walked in and sat in their seats. “Alright class, I finished grading the homework sheets and was not very pleased, but the grade you got was what you deserved,” the teacher said as he started calling students names to come get their papers. Adrien looked around in confusion as his name wasn’t called and Mr.Birchdem sat back down at his desk. “Meet me after class Adrien,” the teacher said as Adrien tried to calm his nerves. I didn’t do anything wrong, I don’t need to worry, right? At the end of class he walked to the desk to see what was up. The teacher handed back 2 pages stapled together with a 40 in bright red and circled. “This makes no sense, I did the sheets and showed the work, none of them are blank. W-why did i get this grade?” Adrien questioned in a shaky voice. “You didn’t turn in the 3rd sheet.” Mr.Birchden said with no emotion on his face. “I was absent that day and you excused me, saying that I didn’t need to do it. This isn’t fair,” Adrien argued. “Doesn’t matter. That’s your final grade and i’m not changing it, now please leave.” he shooed him away before he had the chance to say anything. Adrien knew that his grade wouldn’t go down significantly but he knew his father wouldn’t have anything good to say about it. He went throughout his day trying not to worry until he got into the car. As soon as he got home his father was waiting.  
“What is the meaning of this Adrien.” Gabriel boomed.  
“I was absent that day and he didn’t give me the sheet, he’s just being unfair i swear —“  
“Enough excuses, you are grounded for 1 month and you will have a tutor,”  
“But father I —“  
“You are dismissed.”  
And the he was gone, just like always. Adrien ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. She was tired of being controlled with no say. He was a perfect child and one mistake is apparently unacceptable?! He didn’t want to be in this lonely house.  
“Plagg, Claws Out”

Now

Chat heard footsteps and slipped off the railing landing face first onto the balcony. He heard the skylight open and looked up in embarrassment. “Hey kitty, what’re you doing here?” He usually came later at night or on weekends due to Nathalie always checking his room to make sure he was doing work and practicing. “I-i well u-umm” Chat stuttered trying to think of an excuse that didn’t sound wimpy. “Come inside, something’s wrong I can tell,” Mari said as she motioned to come with her hand. Chat followed her like any love-sick fool ready to tell her all about it. Mari lied on her bed and patted the spot next to her so they could cuddle while talking. It was one of his favorite things to do and he could already feel his heart beating faster. He lied next to her and told her all about it while she scratched his ears and hair. “I’m glad you came to me kitty,” Mari said as she kissed his head. She stared down at him with adoration her eyes. He never showed this side of him to Ladybug, but she appreciated the fact that he came to her first. Mari wanted to give in so bad, give in to her emotions and love him. She scanned his face reading his feelings and saw something dark and loving. Lust was written all over his face and she couldn’t handle the way he shifted and moved close to her.

Chat had never wanted to kiss someone this bad as he looked into her sea filled eyes. His arms found their way to her hips, suddenly holding her like it was the last time he ever could. His eyes dropped to her lips and her eyes drooped in the same way. Chat put one hand on her face and he dropped his head down. As soon as their lips met, a fire ignited in him, something he had never felt before. Mari moved her hands so that she could cup his face. She felt his tongue prying her lips open so she finally gave in to him. He rolled over their lips still connected so that he could be on top. Chat poured all of his emotions into this kiss and his hands never left her body. He then started to rock his hips into her and she let of a small whimper of satisfaction. He growled in pleasure pulling her closer as if she thought it was even possible. Marinette knew she wanted more and so did Chat. 

Chat pulled away and heard Mari whimper. “Do you want this, I need to know that you absolutely want this. I’d never be able to forgive myself if you have regrets.” Chat asked. “I need you, what about you?” Mari said with confidence. He simply said, “I love you, more than anything and I’m sure of that. You’re my forever and my promise.” Mari felt like her heart grew so much she was going to explode. She wanted to say ‘I love you’ back but fear overtook her. “I know you need to detransform, but i have some fabric in my desk.

“Okay,” he responded and got up to grab the blindfold. Something about knowing she wouldn’t see what he was going to do next made his stomach heat up and tighten. She kneeled on the bed as Chat sat behind her tying the blindfold. As soon as he tied the blindfold he took her hand and kissed the top of it in a loving way. Mari lied back on the bed trusting Chat, she also was nervous and excited, especially without her sight. Finally, he detransformed and Plagg flew out of the room. He climbed over Mari and started pull her pink shirt over her head. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his bare hands brushed her chest. He then moved to her pants to pull them down her legs. He pulled back to admire everything about her. A deep feeling started in him thinking about all the things he could do tonight. He pulled her legs around his waist and she wrapped them behind his back, pulling them closer. He made a sound of pleasure, his pants growing tighter each second. He moved his hands behind her back to unclip her bra. He threw it somewhere in the room and ran his hands from her neck and ran them down to her breasts. She made a gasp of pleasure much to Chat’s liking. He massaged her left breast while leaning his head down to the right. Her nipples perked at the touch of him and let out a deep moan as his mouth made contact with her chest. But it was going too slow for her. She grabbed his back and grinded her hips hard into his. Chat groaned deeply and got the message. He sped things up and started leaving bites on her neck. Mari knew she’d wake up with hickeys all over her neck and Chat loved knowing that she’d wake up and think of him.

He started kissing down her stomach and stopped as her panties. He took one clawed finger and pulled it down smelling her arousal. Mari could feel herself dripping so much. Chat looked up at her to see her chest heaving. He placed a kiss on her and dipped his tongue between her folds. She started to moan loudly emotions filling her. Chat felt his pants get tighter at the melodious sounds and let out a groan. He then moved his tongue up to her clit and she felt her whole body shake. “F-fuck, Chat, keep going,” He sucked on the nub while dipping a finger into her and moving it deep and quick. He easily slipped in two more fingers and could feel her getting wetter by the seconds. He moved his other hand to her left breast and tweaked her nipples. She felt her insides churning and finally felt a release. Chat licked up all of her wetness and moved back. He quickly removed his pants and his cock sprung out. He hissed and looked down at the lovely girl. “I need you,” Mari said with want in her voice. She was basically begging for it and it took all of Chat’s willpower not to pound her at that very moment. Chat went into the drawer where she had condoms remembering Mari telling him about Alya give her some ‘Just incase,’ He slipped it onto him and aligned himself with her entrance. Mari felt him slowly enter her, careful to not hurt her. She felt little pain and pleasure started to overcome her. She gave an indication that he could move and so he did. Chat started to move back and forth making noises of pleasure as so did Mari. He started to go faster and pulled out almost all the way before plunging back in. She let out a loud whimper and so did Chat. “Harder, please,” So he granted her wish and started pounding. She let out screams of pleasure and squeezed her legs tighter around his back. He then flipped them over so that she was on top and sat on him. She bounced allowing him to get deeper. She could feel the stirring in her stomach double and knew she was about to cum. She let out a scream and rode her high. Soon after her, Chat came. He lied next to her and pulled her close. Mari looks up at him and said, “I love you Chaton.” He kissed her hard and rested his head on top of hers. He never wanted to leave and cared about her more than anything. And he wouldn’t leave, she was his forever, his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> wazzup ! I hope you liked it and by any means pls give constructive criticism if anything’s wrong. alright byee !


End file.
